


Reckless Serenade

by musette22



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Top Bucky Barnes, at least not a lot of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musette22/pseuds/musette22
Summary: “C’mon, Buck,” Steve coaxes, tugging at Bucky’s hands to let him turn around. Reluctantly, Bucky lets him, lets Steve bring his hands to Bucky’s face and cup it tenderly between his palms. Steve’s thumbs stroke the stubble on Bucky’s jaw as he ducks his head to smile at him. “See?” he says. “I’m absolutely fine. Nothin’ wrong with me.”Bucky snorts. “Nothing wrong with you physically,” he mutters, and Steve can’t even rise to the bait because he’s too relieved that Bucky’s back to cracking jokes again. There’s still a shadow in his eyes, though, and Steve knows it’ll take more than words to take it away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 70
Kudos: 606





	Reckless Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was created as part of the [The Stucky Porn Look-Alikes Archive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690131/chapters/59599612)
> 
> It can also be read as part of the [I Spy With My Little Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135680) verse, only this time Steve bottoms (they switch ;) )
> 
> Any comments would be so very appreciated ❤️

Steve catches the water bottle that Natasha tosses at him, emptying it in a couple of big gulps. It’s barely even spring in El Salvador, and yet the soaring temperatures combined with the prolonged exertion of yet another hostage situation turned violent have left Steve parched, and hungry, too. The mission itself wasn’t anything particularly complicated, apart from the hairy moment where he and Clint almost got flattened by a collapsing building, but clean-up was hefty and it’s taken them a good few hours to clear the street so that the emergency vehicles can get through easier.

Steve pats his pockets, hoping to find one last stray SHIELD-issued energy bar, even though he’s pretty certain he burned through the last of those a while ago, when out of nowhere, Bucky suddenly appears in front of him. Steve could’ve sworn he was a good few yards away only a second ago, but now he’s here, and shoving an energy bar into Steve’s chest. Steve’s hand automatically closes around it, taking the bar from Bucky and opening his mouth to thank him, maybe ask him if he’s alright – but before he can make a sound, Bucky gives a curt shake of his head, effectively silencing him.

“Brooklyn,” he growls, low enough for only Steve to hear. He’s stone-faced, expressionless like he usually is in public. But there’s an underlying tension to him, barely visible in the pull of his eyebrows and the twist of his lips, that Steve doesn’t miss. No one else would be able to tell, but Steve knows Bucky’s face like the back of his hand, knows each of Bucky’s tells and micro-expressions. Combined with their code word – safe word, really – Steve instantly knows exactly what’s happening. He swallows, watching Bucky turn around and stalk off in the general direction of the safe house the Avengers are staying at while in they’re in the area.

“Yo, Steve!”

Steve tears his eyes away from Bucky’s retreating back and turns towards Sam, raising his eyebrows to say he’s listening.

“We’re heading to that diner we saw the other day. You comin’?”

Steve’s starving, but he doesn’t hesitate, holding up the energy bar and shaking his head. “I’m good, thanks Sam. Gonna head back and get some rest before debrief tonight.”

“Suit yourself,” Sam shrugs, easy as always.

Steve gives him an apologetic smile, turning to salute Nat, who smirks at him knowingly. “See ya later, Cap,” she says, adding in a sing-song voice. “Don’t forget to hydrate.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve turns and breaks out into a jog, setting off after Bucky.

\---

The moment the door to their room closes behind Steve, Bucky is on him.

His hands, strong but careful, roam Steve’s torso, his shoulders, down his back and sides, tugging at the zippers of Steve’s suit. There’s a ripping sound, and then Bucky is pulling the suit down to Steve’s waist, pressing Steve’s bare back into the cool, wooden door. Bucky’s eyes scan Steve’s chest, checking him for injuries, while Steve just stands there and lets himself be looked over.

Bucky needs this, Steve knows. Needs to make sure for himself that Steve’s okay. Steve can tell him he’s fine a hundred times over, but experience has taught Bucky not to take his word for it and to trust his own observations over Steve’s stubborn insistence. After everything they’ve both been through, Steve doesn’t bother fighting it anymore. If this is what Bucky needs, he can have it.

When Bucky is apparently satisfied that the few bruises on Steve’s ribs aren’t indicative of any major internal bleeding, he spins him around so he can scrutinize his back.

“Buck,” Steve says gently. “Bucky, I’m fine, I swear.”

Bucky just grunts and runs his hands down Steve’s spine, then down his arms until he reaches his hands. Before he can pull away, Steve intertwines their fingers, metal and flesh on the left, and two flesh on the right, and pulls. Bucky gets the hint, plastering himself to Steve’s back. Lips press against the top of his spine, Bucky’s breath hot and shallow against the skin of Steve’s neck.

“Dammit, Steve.” Bucky’s voice is rough with the fear and concern that he never shows in front of anyone but Steve. “You reckless fuckin’ idiot.”

“Hey,” Steve protests, but there’s no real heat behind it. He knows Bucky isn’t really mad at him, just scared. “Wasn’t even my fault this time. Clint was supposed to be watching my back, but he lost one of his hearing aids so he didn’t notice the building starting to give until it was too late.”

“What about your own ears, huh?” Bucky snaps. “Wasn’t the serum supposed to heal that shitty hearing of yours?”

“You know it did,” Steve huffs. “I was busy talking to that kid who was stuck, so I was counting on Clint to tell me if something came at us. Wasn’t exactly expecting the roof to give, was I?”

“I swear to God…” Bucky sighs, sounding exhausted, bone-weary. “My heart stopped when I saw it come down, knowing you were in there. I know you’re strong, but you’re not fuckin’ _invincible_ , Steve. And it took you so long to come out, I thought you –”

“I didn’t,” Steve interrupts him, not allowing Bucky to go down that path. “I just had to get that kid out and then we had to clear a path and climb up. It just took a while, is all. We were fine.” He gives Bucky’s hand a squeeze. “I’m fine.”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just squeezes back as he presses his ear against Steve’s shoulder, and Steve knows he needs to give him a moment. Bucky worries, always has. It’s why he joins the Avengers on missions even though he’s not technically an Avenger, because he can’t bear the thought of Steve going out there without someone (someone that isn’t Bucky) watching his six. This time, though, Steve knows it’s worse than usual, because Bucky said _Brooklyn_ , and that means they have to drop everything and reconvene somewhere private. Touch base, make sure they’re both okay, thoroughly and away from prying eyes.

It’s a remnant of the days when Steve was frail and sick, but pretending he was fine because he couldn’t bear the thought of people thinking he was weak, or calling him a fairy, regardless of whether it was true or not. Bucky never bought into his bullshit, though – not back then and certainly not now. Whenever something happens, Bucky makes sure for himself that Steve is alright, checking his body with his eyes and hands, listening to his breathing and heartbeat with an ear pressed to Steve’s chest or back.

“C’mon, Buck,” Steve coaxes, tugging at Bucky’s hands to let him turn around. Reluctantly, Bucky lets him, lets Steve bring his hands to Bucky’s face and cup it tenderly between his palms. Steve’s thumbs stroke the stubble on Bucky’s jaw as he ducks his head to smile at him. “See?” he says. “I’m absolutely fine. Nothin’ wrong with me.”

Bucky snorts. “Nothing wrong with you _physically_ ,” he mutters, and Steve can’t even rise to the bait because he’s too relieved that Bucky’s back to cracking jokes again. There’s still a shadow in his eyes, though, and Steve knows it’ll take more than words to take it away.

He leans in, pressing a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips – nothing fancy, just to ground and reassure – but before Steve has a chance to pull away, Bucky presses closer and deepens the kiss. His lips move insistently against Steve’s, coaxes them open, licking into his mouth.

Steve’s surprised moan mixes with Bucky’s growl-like hum. He shudders when Bucky’s hands come up to rest on Steve’s waist, fingers digging into the bare flesh just this side of painful.

“Buck, I –,” Steve says into Bucky’s mouth, and then Bucky grinds their hips together, hard and dirty, and that thought Steve was about to articulate fizzles out like a candle in the wind.

When words and embraces don’t do the trick, there’s only one thing that can get rid of that frantic, anxious energy that Steve can tell is still buzzing under Bucky’s skin. In the field, Bucky feels so helpless, unable to anything but follow Steve around and watch his back. So when he very nearly fails at that, even if realistically there’s nothing he could’ve done, Bucky desperately needs to regain control. Control of the situation, but also of Steve, and what happens to him. Put plainly, it means Steve needs to let Bucky put him where he wants him, do what Bucky tells him to do, come when Bucky gives him permission to do so.

Fortunately for all involved, Steve is more than okay with that. Don’t get him wrong, he _loves_ being a leader. Loves having a team, feeling useful and in control, especially since he grew up with so little control over his life or even his own body. But sometimes, being the person to call the shots, the guy who everyone looks to for direction, wears on him. On days like these, where he came so close to losing not only his own life but also that of an innocent civilian and a member of his team, a _friend_ , he hates it. Hates having to be strong and hates having to make decisions that might endanger others. And that’s why right now, Steve is more than happy to hand over the reins. Let Bucky decide what’s best for him, like Bucky so desperately needs to do, too.

Bucky kisses him like he’s starving, tongue plunging into Steve’s mouth, teeth biting at his lips and making him whimper. Bucky presses him up against the door, his strong, bulky torso pinning him in place; a full body assault that doesn’t let up until all the fight has gone out of Steve and he’s loose and pliant under Bucky’s hands.

Bucky undresses him then, sinking to his knees and kissing every bit of newly exposed skin; worshipping, claiming, and everything in between. When he’s tugged off his boots as well and Steve is left standing naked in front of him, Bucky presses a kiss to each of Steve’s hipbones. He deliberately ignores Steve’s straining erection where it stands out from his body, hard and practically begging for attention.

Looking up at Steve with stormy ocean eyes, Bucky tells him, “Lie back on the bed. Let me see you’re okay.”

Steve gently pulls the hair tie loose from where it’s keeping together Bucky’s shoulder length hair in a messy knot. His fingers card through the chestnut strands, untangling them, rubbing soothingly at his scalp.

“Okay,” Steve says plainly, because how could he not, when Bucky looks at him like that?

Steve walks over to the bed, easing back against the fluffy pillows. He lies there, naked, patiently letting Bucky look his fill. Letting him replace the vision of Steve’s crushed, lifeless body that Bucky’s brain has no doubt been conjuring up ever since that building came down with this new image of him looking whole and hale. When Bucky finally gives him a small nod paired with a _look_ , Steve reaches for his cock, taking himself in hand. He starts to stroke himself; the rough skin of his palm over in a tantalizing contrast with the silky smooth skin of his erection. He never breaks his gaze away from Bucky’s, and something in Steve’s chest loosens as he watches the shadows in Bucky’s eyes slowly make way for want.

Unhurriedly, Bucky starts to strip, starting by loosening the straps on his chest and the zipper on his tac pants. Steve watches him hungrily, hand tightening around himself the more of Bucky’s skin is exposed, growing increasingly wet and needy, just the way Bucky wants him. Even once he’s naked, Bucky doesn’t yet move. He stands there, watching Steve as he lazily fists his own cock. Steve licks his lips, eyes flicking between Bucky’s heavy-lidded gaze and his thick, hard cock.

“Come here,” Steve pleads. “Please?”

Bucky cocks his head, considering, but thankfully obliges. He climbs onto the bed and leans over Steve to capture his mouth in a red-hot, toe-curling kiss. Steve is _so_ tempted to drown in it, to just let Bucky consume him, but he can feel the residual tenseness in the hard lines of Bucky’s body where it’s pressed up against him, and that’s just not right. So he makes himself pull away. Shimmying down the mattress, he settles beside Bucky’s hip, bracing himself on Bucky’s rock-hard stomach with his left hand. After a glance up to Bucky’s face, to which Bucky responds with a tilt of his chin, Steve encircles the base of Bucky’s dick with his right, pointing it upwards.

Suddenly, he’s hungry in a way that no energy bar or ten course meal could ever hope to sate, swallowing hard at the sight of Bucky’s dick in front of him, big and hard and already messy at the tip. He leans in, tongue flicking out to lick at him and moaning at Bucky’s taste on his tongue. Bucky moans with him once Steve takes him fully into his mouth and his lips close around the head, suckling it to coax out a new dribble of precome that he greedily swallows. Steve knows full well how Bucky feels about his mouth, his lips in particular, so he makes sure to put them to good use, letting Bucky’s dick slide between their slick, pillowy heat with just the right amount of suction.

Bucky’s breath hitches when Steve takes him all the way down once, swallowing around him before coming up again and focusing on the head again.

“ _Fuckin’ hell_ , baby,” Bucky groans, low, an edge of danger to his tone that gets Steve way, _way_ hotter than it should. Bucky’s metal hand comes to rest on the back of Steve’s head, touch gentle but firm, the soft whir of it as he clenches his hand into a fist in Steve’s hair sending shivers down Steve’s spine. “Shit, that feels good… That damn mouth of yours, Steve, never felt anythin’ like it. That’s it, c’mon, take it, _that’s_ it.”

Steve lights up at the praise, humming deep in his throat and swirling his tongue around the tip before sinking back down again. His lips stretch wide around Bucky’s considerable girth, wet with spit and precome, deliciously messy. Bucky throws back his head and growls out a bitten-off curse through clenched teeth; something that might be Russian, but could also be any of the fourteen other languages Bucky now speaks fluently. Whatever it is, it turns Steve the fuck on, has him rutting his hips into the mattress below him while he tries to take Bucky deeper. Steve _loves_ blowing Bucky, adores knowing that it’s him making Bucky feel good. He gets lost in it, in the taste, the smell, the sounds Bucky makes, and when he closes his eyes, Steve feels like he’s floating. He could quite literally do this for hours.

All too soon, however, Bucky’s hand tightens in his hair, tugging on it to pull him back up. Steve whines at the back of his throat, a feeble protest, but he obeys nonetheless. Taking his mouth off Bucky’s dick – though not before giving the tip one last, longing lick – he looks up at him through bleary eyes while he catches his breath.

“Jesus,” Bucky murmurs, caressing Steve’s cheek. “Look at you, sweetheart. All sweet and happy just from suckin’ me off, huh?”

Steve nods, because it’s true. He doesn’t even flinch when Bucky pats his cheek in a way that could almost be considered condescending, but that Steve doesn’t mind in the slightest, in the state he’s in. Bucky traces the wet curve of Steve’s swollen lips with his thumb, pressing at the corner of his mouth.

“These _lips,_ honey,” Bucky says, his voice so low it’s almost a purr. “Pretty sure you oughta have a license for those.” The pressure on the corner of Steve’s lips increases until Steve opens up and Bucky pushes his thumb into Steve’s mouth, pressing down on his tongue. Steve makes a happy sound, instinctively starting to suck Bucky’s finger and drawing another groan from him.

“Fuckin’ menace,” Bucky mutters darkly, and next thing Steve knows he’s on back with Bucky kneeling between his spread legs. Bracing himself on one elbow next to Steve’s head, Bucky lowers himself on top of him, large and looming. They look at each other for a moment, blue-green eyes on blue-grey, before Bucky leans down, tracing Steve’s cheekbones with his nose.

“Gorgeous,” he breathes, sounding awed about it.

Steve makes a small sound, tilting his head to chase Bucky’s lips. Bucky lets him, mouth sliding slowly against Steve’s as he kisses him leisurely, so deep and lush it makes Steve’s stomach do somersaults. Part of him wants to urge Bucky on, wants Bucky to get a move on and get in him already, but he knows that would probably have the opposite effect. He’s got no choice but take whatever Bucky wants to give him, and truth be told, that knowledge only serves to make him harder.

An indeterminate amount of time and endless soft, slow kisses later, Steve feels something cool and wet nudge between his ass cheeks. Bucky’s fingers trace his rim, not yet pushing, just teasing. Steve lets out a breathy moan, his hips jerking of their own volition. He doesn’t even really wonder where or when Bucky got lube, because Bucky is nothing if not resourceful – something which Steve’s rarely been more grateful for.

“Yeah,” Steve breathes, spurring Bucky on. “Come on, Buck, please.”

Bucky just shushes him, slotting their lips together. Steve pants into Bucky’s mouth as one of Bucky’s fingers finally breaches him, sliding in slow but deep. When Steve realizes that it’s hard, unyielding metal instead of flesh and bone, he lets out a low, drawn-out groan, digging his short, blunt nails into the skin of Bucky’s back.

Bucky laughs soundlessly. “Yeah, you like that, don’t ya? You goddamn danger junkie. God, you’re lucky I love you.”

“Love you, too, Buck,” Steve pants, pushing himself back on Bucky’s finger, trying to take him deeper.

Bucky just smiles and shakes his head, leaning down to kiss him again while he moves his finger in and out of him at a tortuously slow pace. Bucky’s lips migrate to Steve’s neck from time to time, dragging up the sensitive skin, marking it up with his teeth in a way that has Steve’s eyes screw shut and his mouth drop open. By the time a second finger is pushed in beside the first, Bucky is kissing Steve deep and dirty, fucking his mouth with his tongue in the same rhythm his fingers are thrusting into Steve’s ass. Bucky curls his fingers, rubbing at Steve’s spot with the metal digits and swallowing up Steve’s moans, the pleas for “yes, more, _please_ ” that drop from his parted lips without conscious thought.

A third finger and some twisting and turning scissoring, and then Bucky finally takes mercy on him. Slowly, he retracts his fingers and sits back on his haunches, quickly slicking up his cock. It’s a totally irrational feeling, Steve knows that, but he instantly feels empty; untethered and needy. He stares up at Bucky, breathing hard and trying to convey what he’s feeling, willing Bucky to hurry up and fuck him. Bucky takes his sweet time, though – of course he does – and Steve tries very hard not to squirm. Finally, Bucky leans forward, metal hand planted onto the mattress next to Steve’s head while he uses his right hand to bring his cock to Steve’s entrance. Holding his breath in anticipation, Steve lets out a sigh of relief when Bucky mercifully doesn’t tease, just lines himself up and pushes forward, slowly forcing Steve open around his cock.

Steve is- Steve is so full. He’s so full and feels complete in a way he only ever feels when he’s joined with Bucky like this, no barriers left between them, just skin on skin and with no real sense of where one of them ends and the other begins.

“ _Oh_ ,” he says, the sound punched out of him when Bucky bottoms out. “B-Bucky, _oh,_ God.”

Dropping onto his forearms, Bucky cages him in in a way that’s somewhere between protective and possessive, as things so often are with them. He buries his face in the crook of Steve’s neck, lips brushing the sensitive skin as he sighs, “Yeah, ’m here, sweetheart. Sshhh, you’re alright, you’re fine.”

It’s meant more for himself than for Steve, of course, but Steve doesn’t even consider calling him out on it. He just clings a little tighter and lets Bucky take him.

Bucky fucks him with long, steady strokes while Steve’s hands scrabble ineffectually at Bucky’s thighs, wanting to pull him closer, deeper, always deeper. Steve is stronger than almost every other mortal man on the planet, it’s what he’s known for – and yet, in moments like these, it’s like all his strength is gone. Like Bucky’s already fucked it right out of him and he can’t do anything but lie back and surrender, let the fullness consume him. They’re chest to chest, Steve’s legs up in the air with Bucky between them while he fucks into him, filling him up again and again. Steve’s cock drools out a steady trickle of precome onto his stomach. He’s making a mess of both of them, but if this goes anything like it usually does, things are set to get a whole lot messier.

Bucky rolls his hips, grinding in deep, and Steve moans, throwing back his head. “ _Oh fuck_ , Bucky – yes, please, I need-”

“Yeah,” Bucky growls into his ear, “yeah, sweetheart.” He punches in a little harder, the friction of the hard ridges of his stomach rubbing over Steve’s erection making him whimper. “I know, Stevie, I know. C’mon, come for me, baby, I know you can.”

And Steve can. He comes just like that, because Bucky tells him to, spilling between their bellies while Bucky fucks him through it, hard and steady and relentless. When Bucky comes too, only moments later, it’s with Steve’s name on his lips, pressing the word into the skin of Steve’s neck like a brand.

Steve’s still catching his breath when Bucky pulls out, sitting up. He nudges Steve over onto his side, his movements a little more urgent than before. Bucky’s still hard, of course, they both are (courtesy of that good ol’ supersoldier serum) and Steve watches, a little dazed, as Bucky kneels behind him and pushes Steve’s left leg out of the way for easier access.

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters quietly, almost more to himself than to Steve. “Look at that, huh? Your sweet little hole all wet and open like that… It achin’ for me, baby?”

“ _Yes_ , yeah,” Steve says, urgent, “c’mon, Buck.” He feels empty, needy, his asshole clenching around nothing in a way he doesn’t like one bit. “Put it in me, _please_ , Bucky.”

Brow furrowed in concentration, Bucky guides his cock to Steve’s entrance, dragging the tip down his crack. The head catches on his rim, making Steve bite down hard on his lower lip and shiver with want.

“Christ, that’s pretty, honey,” Bucky coos, thumbing Steve open to get a better look at what he’s doing. “Just look at it. It hungry for me, hmm? Hungry for my cock?”

It should be embarrassing, maybe, but Steve’s way past caring. “Yeah, yes, Buck. Now _, come on_.”

Humming in a way that says he’s considering it, Bucky taps his dick against Steve’s slick hole, teasing him one last time, before he obliges, slowly pushing back in again. Steve gasps, body jolting on the bed as Bucky pulls out and then slams back into him. He doesn’t hold back this time, just fucks Steve hard and fast, a steady slap of skin-on-skin that drives Steve absolutely _wild_. For the first time in too long, his head is blissfully empty, nothing mattering but the rough shove of Bucky’s cock up inside him, the sound of his low, pleased grunts in his ear.

After what could be minutes or hours, Bucky suddenly slows down, plastering himself closely to Steve side. He licks a long, filthy stripe up his neck, and then thrusts in hard and holds it, his dick angled right up against Steve’s prostate. Steve lets out a broken shout. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s torso as Bucky grinds into him, deep, so deep Steve can almost feel him in his guts. Gasping, Steve clings on to Bucky while he starts to rock into him again, gathering pace on every thrust. Steve’s fingers dig into the meat of his flesh shoulder, feeling the muscles flex under his hands while Bucky moves. 

Before long, Bucky starts running his mouth now like he always does when he’s getting close. “Oh Stevie, _baby_. Feel so good, so good around me. Fuck, you’re so tight… Takin’ me so well, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, Buck,” Steve babbles into Bucky’s ear, frantic with it. “Oh god, that’s deep, you’re so deep, _f-fuck_.”

Bucky grunts, snapping his hips forward so hard Steve skids up the bed towards the headboard and has to cling on harder. Bucky’s thrusts grow more erratic as he brings them both closer to the edge with every well-aimed thrust, and Steve bites Bucky’s shoulder to muffle his cries. Then, Bucky growls something in Russian and pushes his tongue into the shell of Steve’s ear, and he’s coming again, pulsing deep inside him.

Steve almost comes again just from that, but he’s jerked abruptly from the edge when Bucky suddenly pulls back. The sound Steve makes at that would embarrass him at any other time, higher and more desperate than the voice of a man of his size and reputation has any business being. He’s almost a little hurt that Bucky would leave him hanging like that and he’s about to pout, when Bucky rolls onto his back. He grabs his cock in hand (still hard, bless you, serum), holding it upright, and says,

“Come on, up you go. You wanna come again, you’re gonna have to work for it, sweet thing.”

Steve feels a stab of want so strong it leaves him breathless, wasting no time in scrambling upright, straddling Bucky and positioning himself over his dick.

Bucky chuckles, a dark sound, rich like chocolate. “Oh, you’re an eager boy, aren’t you, Stevie? You need my cock that bad, huh?”

Steve doesn’t even bother to deny it. “Uh huh,” he says, the sound turning into a moan as he unceremoniously lowers himself onto Bucky’s dick. His eyes close of their own accord as he feels his body give way, making space for the intrusion. He’s so slick with the two loads Bucky already blew inside of him that he can feel it sliding out of him, seeping out around Bucky’s shaft.

Bucky must notice too, because his eyes grow impossibly darker. “Jesus Christ,” he groans, hands gripping Steve’s thighs tightly. “Feel that, sweetheart? Filled you up good, didn’t I? You’re drippin’ with it, _goddamn_.”

Steve tries to look back, wanting to see. The angle is wrong, so he makes do with reaching back behind himself, tentative fingers touching the point where they’re joined. When he feels how wide he’s stretched around Bucky’s cock, how wet he is with his come, Steve moans, has to hang his head for a second to compose himself. After a moment, he lifts himself up on his powerful thighs, savoring the slow drag of Bucky’s dick against his walls before he pushes back down, impaling himself on Bucky’s cock.

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky breathes. “Yeah, that’s it, ride it, sweetheart.”

“Oh,” Steve sighs, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he slams himself down over and over.

Bucky just lies back and watches him with hooded eyes, gliding his hands up and down Steve’s thighs, his thumbs trailing the inside of his groin, then reaching back to grab Steve’s ass and spread him open further. Fingers dip between his cheeks, teasing at his rim, feeling himself sliding in and out of Steve.

“You’re a goddamn _dream_ , baby boy,” he rumbles. “Fuck, you look so pretty on my cock… ‘S makin’ your tits bounce real nice, honey. Prettiest rack I’ve ever seen, swear to God.” Bucky’s metal hand reaches up, squeezing at Steve’s pec, pinching his nipple hard and mean. Steve _lives_ for this, wants to stay here forever, with Bucky buried deep inside of him. Closing his eyes, he soaks it all up, every word and caress, angling himself so that with each thrust, Bucky’s dick is nailing his prostate, forcing startled gasps out of him every time.

“That’s it,” Bucky praises, a little breathless now despite his stamina. “That’s it, darling. Yeah, make yourself come, c’mon, do it.”

“’M gonna come, fuck- I’m gonna come, Buck, I’m-“

“Fuckin’ hell, Steve,” Bucky curses suddenly, bolting upright, “you’re like a fucking _vice_ around me still, _Jesus_.” He grabs Steve’s hips in his hands, holding him down as he starts to jackhammer up into him. He slaps Steve’s ass once, the sound ringing out in the silent room, and grunts, “Touch yourself. You’re gonna come with me.”

“Are you- you,” Steve pants, the words being punched out of him with every snap of Bucky’s hips. Bucky must’ve been real riled up if he’s going to come a third time in such a short time. With one hand, Steve holds on to Bucky’s shoulder for support, taking his cock in the other as instructed and stripping fast and tight.

“Uh huh,” Bucky grunts, “so close baby _, fuck_. Gonna fill you up till you’re drippin’ with it, huh? Would you like that? And then I think I’m gonna eat you out, lick you clean with my tongue – how’s that sound, sweetheart?”

“Fu- _uck_ ,” Steve whimpers, Bucky’s words causing him to feel hot all over, a full body blush spreading from his neck down his torso. “Oh m-my _God_.”

Bucky grins, feral and beautiful. “Thought you’d like that, you dirty thing. If only your friends knew, huh? How much their Captain loves takin’ it up the ass, how sweet you are for me… How you beg for the Winter Soldier’s cock?”

He’s playing into every single one of Steve’s shameful fantasies, ones that Steve will never admit to having out loud but that Bucky has figured out regardless. It’s too much.

Steve comes, hard and sudden, stars exploding behind his eyes as he collapses forward. He presses his forehead to Bucky’s, breathing the same air while he milks himself dry, spilling all over his fist and Bucky’s abs. Bucky keeps fucking into him, doesn’t let up until he finally stills, coming for a third time while he breathes Steve’s name against his lips.

Steve is still reeling as Bucky pulls him on top of him, laying them both down onto the mattress. Steve lets himself slump on Bucky’s chest, burrowing in Bucky’s arms when they wind around him, holding him close. Steve thinks might be purring a little, feeling drowsy and content, and he’s almost drifted off when-

“Nuh uh,” Bucky whispers, lips tickling Steve’s ear. “You forgotten what I promised you already?”

Abruptly, Steve is wide awake again, all the blood rushing to his face so fast he feels a little lightheaded.

“What, you think I was joking?” Bucky says, and Steve can feel him smirk against his cheek. “You should know by now I’m not the type to make idle threats.”

“Jesus, Buck,” Steve mutters, hiding his flaming face against Bucky’s collarbone.

“Don’t go all shy on me now, baby,” Bucky wheedles. “You lit up like a damn Christmas tree when I said it.” He nibbles on Steve’s earlobe. “I know you want it, Steve. Admit it.”

Steve lets out a shaky breath, hot and most against Bucky’s skin.

“Hmm,” Bucky hums, satisfied. “You want it, baby? Want me to lick that little hole of yours nice and clean, make you come one more time on my tongue and my fingers?”

Steve nods slowly, biting his lip so hard he thinks me might draw blood.

“Ask me nicely.”

Steve whines, but Bucky just jostles him gently, repeating his words.

“Please,” Steve croaks. “Please, Buck, I want it.”

“Good boy,” Bucky smiles, running a hand through Steve’s sweat-damp hair. “Get on your back for me, okay?”

Very carefully, Steve lifts himself off of Bucky, quickly turning around and easing on his back onto the mattress. Bucky gets to his feet, grabbing Steve’s thighs and pulling him down until his ass is on the edge of the bed, then kneels in front of it.

He pushes Steve’s knees up, towards his torso. “Hold your legs for me, sweetheart.”

Blowing out a slow, steadying breath, Steve takes hold of the back of his thighs and hikes up his legs towards his chest. It leaves him utterly exposed, all his most intimate parts on full display, presenting himself to Bucky’s hungry gaze in a way that’s sending tremors of embarrassment mixed with pure, unadulterated need through his large frame. Steve can feel himself leaking onto the bed sheets, a warm trickle running down his crack, and the sight prompts Bucky to let out a string of expletives, each one more creative than the last.

“Holy mother of God,” Bucky breathes finally. “Jesus, that’s pretty. Wish you could see yourself, you’re so stuffed full of my come it’s just drippin’ outta you.” Running a finger up the inside of Steve’s left ass cheek, Bucky following the drip before tracing a slow circle around his rim. “Come on, Stevie, show me how full y’are, huh? Push it out for me.”

Steve doesn’t stand a chance in hell against the needy whine that escapes him. His face feels like it’s on _fire_. Never in his life has he balanced that cord between abject mortification and all-consuming lust so acutely. He does as he’s told, though, because he can’t find it in himself to deny Bucky anything, even something as lewd as this. He’s rewarded for his obedience with an appreciative groan from Bucky, before suddenly, Bucky’s tongue licks a stripe up the line of his ass towards the centre. When he seals his mouth over Steve’s hole and _sucks_ , Steve squeals.

“Ohh- _oh_ , Bucky, _fuck_.”

Bucky hums, a pleased sound, sending vibrations skittering through Steve’s groin. Bucky’s tongue darts out, tasting, licking his own release out of Steve and cleaning him up like he promised. The wet, filthy sounds that ring through the otherwise quiet room have Steve’s heart racing in his chest, his dick twitching where it lies against his stomach, once more hard and aching.

“Buck, _please_ ,” Steve begs, not sure what he’s asking for, and Bucky just shushes him. Reaches up to put his hands over Steve’s, squeezing them in silent reassurance.

Burying his face between Steve’s cheeks, Bucky eats him out zealously, eagerly, growling in the back of his throat as he attacks Steve’s ass with his lips, his tongue, nips of his teeth on the fleshy parts before pressing kisses to it to sooth the sting. Steve’s thighs tremble, his mouth hanging open, jaw quivering, so turned on he thinks he might pass out. Bucky’s tongue fucks in and out of his hole, deep and fast, sometimes swirling around inside, licking at his walls before he sucks on Steve’s rim again, cleaning him of every last trace of his come.

“Christ, you’re so open still,” Bucky marvels when he pulls back to catch his breath. He presses an open-mouthed kiss to Steve’s right cheek, murmuring, “so loose for me, huh? Did I do that to you, baby?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, voice cracking even on the one word. “F-fucked me good, Buck.”

Bucky nods slowly, dragging his teeth over his red bottom lip, swollen and slick with spit. “Yeah,” he says lowly, “yeah, I did. Fucked you real good, sweetheart.”

Sitting up a little straighter, he nudges Steve’s legs further apart, then holds his gaze as he licks a long stripe from Steve’s hole over his perineum, his balls, over his rock-hard length, and finally taking him into his mouth.

“Holy shit,” Steve whimpers, letting his head fall back for a moment, feeling his cock jerk in Bucky’s mouth, hot, wet mouth.

Bucky taps his ass, popping off to say, “No. Look at me, Steve.”

“Buck,” Steve pleads, but Bucky doesn’t budge. Just keeps looking Steve in the eye as he starts to suck him off, slow and sweet, stealing the breath from his lungs. Steve bites down on his lower lip to stifle his whimpers, watching Bucky’s head bob between his legs, his beautiful mouth stretched wide around his cock. As if that wasn’t enough, Bucky suddenly pushes three fingers into him, all the way to the knuckle, fucking them in and out of Steve’s ass in time with the languid way he’s sucking on his dick. Steve lets out a loud, stuttering moan when the fingers inside of him curl, unerringly finding his sweet spot. Flames lick at his skin, from his chest to the soles of his feet, and he can feel his orgasm starting to build, slowly but surely, low in his belly.

“I can’t,” he whimpers frantically, “Bucky, I - _uuhh_ \- I _can’t_.”

He can, of course he can, but he knows from experience that his third orgasm will be so intense it borders on painful. And yet, despite that knowledge, Steve _wants_ it, is so hungry for it that it almost scares him.

“Oh, but you can, Stevie,’ Bucky tells him firmly, “and you will. Because I tell you to. Isn’t that right, darling?”

He doesn’t wait for a reply before he’s engulfing Steve’s cock in slick heat again, making his eyes roll back into his skull. Steve is completely at Bucky’s mercy, can’t do anything but lie there with his ass out, letting Bucky drive him out of his mind with his mouth and his hands and his sounds. Bucky devours him like a banquet, like he’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, and Steve feels simultaneously small and vulnerable, and ten fucking feet tall. When Bucky’s fingers still inside of him, just the pads insistently pressing against Steve’s prostate while he sucks Steve’s cock all the way down his throat and swallows around him one, two, three times, Steve just- _loses it_.

Howling, he shoots off down Bucky’s throat, clenching down hard on the fingers in his ass as Bucky milks every last drop from him. 

He must black out for a moment, because when he comes to, he’s in Bucky’s arms on the bed, head pillowed on Bucky’s chest.

“There y’are,” Bucky murmurs fondly, kissing the top of his head as Steve blearily blinks up at him.

“Jesus,” Steve sighs, still a little dazed.

“Peter keeps calling me that, too,” Bucky frowns. “Is it the hair?”

Despite his exhaustion, Steve rolls his eyes and punches Bucky’s chest. “Please do not bring up minors during pillow talk ever again, thank you.”

Bucky chuckles, shifting underneath Steve and adjusting their positions so that it’s him resting his head on Steve’s chest, ear pressed over his heart. A heart that swells at the gesture, but continues its steady rhythm nonetheless.

Steve brings up a hand to run it leisurely through Bucky’s long, messy hair. “So,” he says, “now that you’ve wrung me dry, do you believe that I’m fine?”

Bucky hums, his fingers tapping out the steady _thump-thump-thump_ of Steve’s heartbeat on his right pec. “Yes,” he says. “I think. Might have to test it one more time after I’ve gotten some food in you.”

Steve groans dramatically. “Guess we’ll have to skip debrief, then.”

“Oh no, what a shame,” Bucky deadpans.

Grinning, Steve presses a kiss to Bucky’s hair. “You’ve corrupted a national icon, Buck. Corrupted and defiled.”

“Damn right I have,” Bucky says contentedly, and snuggles a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and shout with me about these two on [Tumblr](https://musette22.tumblr.com/) if you want!


End file.
